Never Let Me Go
by AnnaKendrick11
Summary: Beca goes to Barden University and Chloe is a new student. They become friends and get closer, then they both realise that they have feelings for each other but will certain problems overtake their love? (Some of the story is based on my own relationship.) Rated T for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was september and Beca had been staying with her mom for summer vacation and she had just arrived back at Barden University. She had unpacked all her stuff, including all her DJ equipment and she was now in her least favourite class. Biology. Everyone in class were chatting to their friends and catching up on all the gossip, while Beca was listening to her favourite mix on her iPod.

The professor came in, hushed the students and unpacked his laptop. He plugged it in and projected the work onto a big white screen. "Right everybody, I want you to talk to the student next to you about this work up here and make notes. I'll be coming round to check your work in 15 minutes"

Beca made some notes on the work from the board when she heard the classroom door open. A beautiful petite redhead walked in the classroom and headed to the front of the room.

"I see we have a new student joining us. What's your name?"

The nameless redhead spoke very quietly, "Um.. My name's Chloe."

"Well Chloe, why don't you go take a seat next to Beca over there and she'll explain what we're doing" the professor pointed towards Beca, she had her head down looking at the table. When she realised she had to explain the work to Chloe, she sighed.

Chloe obeyed and walked right to the back of the classroom and sat down next to the brunette. "Hi, I'm-"

"Chloe." the brunette said with a sarcastic smile.

"And, uh.. You're Beca?"

"Yeah."

"So uh..-"

"All we have to do is read the board and make notes." Beca interrupted, trying to make least conversation as possible.

"Oh. Okay" the ginger said, slightly intimidated by the mysterious brunette.

"Sorry. That was so rude. I just.. I'm not.. I-"

Chloe laughed at Beca's stammering. "Don't worry about it" she said with a smile.

"No um.. Let's start over. I'm sorry.. Uh, I'm Beca" she held out her hand and the ginger took it, giving it a little shake. "I'm Chloe." The two of them smiled and Beca showed Chloe her notes. They got on with each other straight away and both made good conversation.

Chloe learnt that Beca's birthday was on the 2nd of February. Her favourite colour was blue. Her favourite type of food was mexican. She has an older brother and she absolutely loves music. She also learnt that Beca's parents had divorced when she was 7 years old and she hadn't seen her dad since then, and she doesn't really get on well with her mother.

Beca learnt that Chloe's birthday was the 22nd of February. Her favourite colour was pink. Her favourite type of food was.. everything. She has a younger brother and she also loves music. Chloe's parents have also divorced and she sees her dad every other weekend. She's also very close with her dad.

Beca didn't normally open up to random people who she'd just met, but there was just something about the fiery haired girl, she just couldn't wrap her head round it.

The two girls were in deep conversation when the lunch bell rang. "Right everyone, you have an assignment due for next week. The people you are sat next to right now are your biology partners. You both need to come up with your own experiment from the notes you've made from today and you'll be carrying that experiment out on tuesday of next week." The professor yelled over the students voices as they were packing up their belongings and making their way out of the door.

Beca contemplated on asking the redhead if she wanted to eat lunch with her, seen as she was new and she didn't know anybody and all. She looked for Chloe's red hair in the crowd but couldn't see the girl anywhere. She didn't know why but she felt attracted to this girl. Very, very attracted.


	2. Chapter 2

5 months had passed since the brunette and the redhead became friends. Chloe was the one that made biology bearable for Beca, and vice versa. The two had become very close and talked all the time in biology. The only bad thing was that they never saw each other outside of school. Not even outside of biology. That was the only lesson that both girls looked forward to, because they knew they could see each other. The both of them didn't know about each others feelings though, so they kept quiet.

Class soon ended and the two were leaving the class room, ready for the weekend. Beca couldn't help but think how they were so close, yet they never ate lunch together. They never stopped to say hi if they passed each other in the corridors. And most importantly, they both acted like they didn't know each other.

"Hey Chlo, I was thinking.. Uh. Do you wanna hang out? Like, outside of school? Not today obviously but.. You know. Sometime?"

The redhead laughed, "I'd love to, Beca! Where'd you wanna go?"

"Oh great, uh. Okay um. I don't.. Um-"

"I'll give you my number and you can text me when you decide" Chloe said with a wink, writing her number on Beca's hand.

The feeling of Chloe's hand against her own caused butterflies in Beca's stomach. She mentally kicked herself, reminding herself that Chloe would never be into her. And also reminded herself that she had a boyfriend. "Adam!"

"Huh?" Chloe asked with a confused face.

"Oh, uh. I have to meet Adam. Sorry I gotta go. I'll text you tonight" and she was off.

Later that night, Beca was in her room working on a mix when a familiar redhead came into her mind. "Shit!" It was 1am and Beca promised she'd text the ginger with the plans.

'hey sorry i didnt text you. got caught up on my mixes. you probably wont see this until morning now but do you wanna hang out tomorrow?' She hit send, regretting it thinking it was too desperate. She won't want to hang out with you now, doofus. She thought to herself.

However, her phone beeped 5 minutes later.

'im guessing this is beca then? dont worry, you didnt wake me. you'd pay for it if you did;) what do you wanna do?'

'no im not Beca, im your stalker. im up for anything, what about you?'

Chloe laughed, 'well i think my stalker's pretty awesome. wanna go to the movies?'

'she is isnt she?;) sure..'

'we're going to see the impossible, it looks great!'

Beca huffed at the thought of seeing a sad movie with Chloe, she didn't want the redhead to see her crying! 'ugh really? that's so depressing.'

'hey don't be trying to act all badass, you're gonna cry your beautiful little eyes out!'

'that's what im worried about.'

'don't stress babe, ill be crying just as much as you'

Beca smiled at how Chloe could make the word 'babe' sound so casual without flirting.

'you better be. ill meet you at the theater at 12pm then?'

'sure, see you tomorrow'

Should I text her back? What would I put? No that just sounds too desperate. God Beca, pull yourself together!

The brunette sighed, put her pyjamas on and listened to her music in bed until she fell asleep, thinking about how tomorrow's going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up to her phone ringing at 11:30am, the caller ID read 'Beca' and the redhead began to panic. 'Shit!' She said to herself before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sleepy head, its Beca"

"Oh hey, I was just thinking about you." What the hell Chloe?! She mentally said to herself.

"Really?"

"No- Not in that way. I meant.. You know.. I was just thinking about today and uh.. That I'm hanging out with you." Good save.

Chloe heard Beca laugh down the phone, "Okay Chlo"

"What did you mean by sleepy head anyway?"

"Oh come on, we both know you've just woke up"

"Oh, uh-"

"Don't worry, if you get ready now there's another showing at 2. Just don't be late" Beca said with a giggle.

"Yes sir" the ginger said humorously, and then put the phone down.

1:30pm came around quickly and the two girls were queueing in the theatre for their tickets. Beca handed over a 20 to the man behind the counter and looked at Chloe, who had a rather confused look on her face. The two walked to the snack counter and Chloe asked, "did you just buy my ticket?"

"Yeah, why? Is that bad? I'm sorry I j-"

"Don't be sorry! That's really sweet of you"

"Well I was the one who made you hang out with me so it was the least I could do." the small girl said with a wink.

"Hey you didn't make me! I wanted to hang out with you." She said with a consoling smile as Beca paid for 2 drinks and a bucket of popcorn. It wasn't until they were walking away from the counter that Chloe noticed the 2 drinks that Beca had just bought. "Um, is one of those for me?"

"No I always buy myself 2 drinks. Theatres make me really thirsty"

"Oh"

"I'm kidding! Here" she said handing Chloe the drink.

"You really didn't have to, seriously" Chloe said while opening the door of the theatre and letting Beca enter first. They made their way to their seats right at the back.

"I wanted to" Beca said and smiled. "Now shh"

Chloe couldn't help but think how generous the smaller girl was. Where did she get all this money from? And Beca couldn't help but think about how the ginger girl kept looking at her. With that beautiful consoling smile and those bright blue majestic eyes. 'What if she likes me?' Beca mentally asked herself. 'Pfft no way! Now watch the movie.'


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through the movie, Chloe looked over to Beca. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hand were over her mouth. Chloe guessed it was to keep her from sobbing. The redhead was also crying so she took the brunettes hand and squeezed it. As she did so, the smaller girl looked over to her and gave her a small smile, turning her attention back to the movie.

Chloe couldn't help but think about how the brunette's hand felt. It was so petite and pale, and it was soft, like fresh rose petals. And the way their hands linked together was like a jigsaw. Like they had both found the missing piece in their lives.

The two girls walked out of the cinema, still hand in hand, and made their way to the rest rooms. They let go when Beca went into one of the cubicles, and Chloe looked in the mirror to sort her eye makeup out. While she was pulling herself together, she thought of how happy Beca made her.

Even though they had both been sobbing at the most upsetting movie they have ever seen, they had both had such a good time just enjoying each others company. Neither of them wanted to say their goodbye's yet.

They got off of the bus they had rode back on, and were ready to say goodbye. "Um hey, do you wanna maybe.. Do this again? Sometime? I just, I had a good- a great day. And uh.. Yeah. Please say yes so I don't sound like a total idiot"

Chloe laughed, "I wonder when you'd ask! Of course I would" she said with a smile.

Beca smiled back, "Great! Um, what about tomorrow? I just got a bunch of dvd's so do you wanna come to mine, maybe? My moms at work so we won't be in her way"

"That sounds great, Bec. So um.. Would you class this as a date, maybe?"

"Well, yeah.. Maybe. Um.. Sure. That's if uhh.. You want it to be" the brunette stammered. God Beca, get it together!

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. For our second date" Chloe said with a wink.

Chloe hugged Beca and went to kiss her cheek, but Beca moved her head by accident, making their lips meet. Neither of them hesitated, so Chloe decided to kiss her on the lips again. This time on purpose. The kiss felt extraordinary. It lasted only for a few seconds when Beca pulled away. "I'll uh.. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure, tomorrow" the redhead said with a smile.

Both of them went opposite ways and made their way home. They were both thinking about that kiss. That kiss that made both their heads spin. Both their bodies tingle with excitement. Both their hearts beat faster. That kiss that made both of them fall in love. They just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning. Beca woke up early as usual, 7:40am to be precise. She got out of bed and slipped on a hoodie over her tank top, and put some grey sweat pants on. "Mom!" She yelled but got no answer.

"Mom! Are you in?!" Still no answer. "That doesn't surprise me" the brunette mumbled to herself while walking down the stairs into the kitchen. She put the radio on and 212 came blasting through the speakers. She made a mental note of the song, she'd make a great mix with it later on.

She made herself a cup of coffee then went to check her phone. 2 missed calls and 4 unread messages from yesterday. Shit. She read the messages and they were all from Adam.

The first one read, 'Hey baby, wanna hang out today?'

Followed by, 'tried calling you, what you doin?'

'Call me?'

'Silent treatment, huh? I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry anyway'

Beca smiled at the texts, Adam was so sweet and kind to her. But there wasn't much there for Beca.. Now that Chloe came into the scene, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did she feel this way? About a girl aswell!

'sorry babe, i was with chloe all day yesterday and I just crashed when I got back. Im hanging out with her again today but I'll see you tomorrow' she hit send and made her way upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

At 10:30am Beca was making a mix. She decided to use '212' and 'Bust A Move'. Her phone vibrated signalling a text and so she took it out of her jeans and the name 'Chloe' that showed up on the screen made Beca smile instantly.

'hey can I come over now? I know its early but moms gone out and I need company.. I could do with a cuddle too'

The brunette replied, 'sure you can, everything okay?'

'just stuff, ill be over soon'

'okay, ill be waiting here with open arms' Oh my god Beca that was so fucking cheesy, she thought. But the text had sent before she could change her mind.

'thank you:)'

Why did Chloe want to hang out with Beca? She was obviously upset so how come she didn't want her other friends to console her. Aubrey. What about her? Why didn't Chloe go see Aubrey about whatever it is that had happened?

25 minutes later, Beca heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see a tired, worn out looking Chloe. "Hey" she said monotonously, walking through the door without any form of consent.

The brunette shut the door and walked into the living room, where Chloe was standing. "Chlo, what's up? You look.. Rough"

"Thanks" she laughed. Her back was facing Beca so she turned round. She had tears in her eyes and Beca was pretty sure she was gonna break any second.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca said in a soothe welcoming voice, walking over to the redhead and placing a hand on her shoulder. This gesture was meant to calm Chloe but it did the exact opposite. She fell onto her knees and broke down into tears, crying so uncontrollably that she had to gasp in between sobs. Beca didn't know what to do, she'd never been in this situation before. She'd never had to calm somebody down or console them. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She just slid beside Chloe and wrapper her arms as tight as she could around the ginger. Not too tight as to suffocate her. But tight enough to let her know that she was there. That Chloe had a shoulder to cry on. And that's exactly what she did.

The two girls were sat there for what seemed to be hours before the redhead stopped crying. They were both leaned against the wall, Beca's arms still wrapped around Chloe. Chloe's arm over Beca's waist and her head laid on her shoulder. It was about 5 minutes before one of them spoke.

"So are we gonna sit here all day or are you gonna let me make you lunch?" Beca asked the redhead. "We don't have to talk about it, just let me make you something"

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled, "I told my mom I liked somebody. Somebody, that wasn't a boy. I like a girl, Beca. And I don't know what to do"

"Oh" was all Beca could say before Chloe carried on talking.

"She didn't believe me. She told me that she'd disown me if I was gay. I tried standing up for myself Beca but.. But, she just yelled at me" tears were rolling down Chloe's face again. "She's my mom, I thought she'd understand.. I thought.. I thought she'd be supportive"

"Hey its okay" the brunette wrapped her arms tighter around Chloe for the second time, "shh.. I'm here.. Its alright"

The two sat in silence again until Chloe lifted her head and looked into Beca's eyes. She was so beautiful, the redhead couldn't help but smile.

"There's that million dollar smile, I was starting to think I wouldn't see that all day"

This made Chloe let out a cute giggle. "Now.. Lunch?" Beca stood up and held onto Chloe's soft hands, pulling her to her feet. Neither of them broke eye contact. Chloe nodded and gazed into Beca's eyes, they were the darkest shade of Blue. They were so beautiful, Chloe couldn't help but think how they held so many emotions. Mystery. Passion. Love. That's it! All Chloe saw was pure love in Beca's eyes.

Before either of them knew it, Chloe had both her hands behind the brunettes neck and she was kissing her passionately. Beca kissed her back and placed her hands on the gingers hips. Chloe deepened the kiss, moving her tongue across the smaller girls bottom lip.

Beca pulled away which shocked Chloe. "Its me, isn't it? The girl you like. Its me. Holy shit, Chloe."

Chloe gasped. Don't cry! She told herself. Not again!

"I have a boyfriend, Chloe. I'm happy. I-" The brunette saw the hurt in Chloe's eyes and stopped herself before she could say anything to hurt the vulnerable looking ginger standing opposite her. "I.. I like you too, a lot"

"What? No! Don't do this. Don't say you like me just because you feel sorry for me or something b-" Chloe was soon cut off by Beca's lips crashing against hers. The kiss was even more passionate than before. It meant something to both of them. Chloe rubbed her hands up from Beca's hips, to her shoulders and Beca's hands were cupping the ginger's cheeks. They both soon broke the kiss to catch their breaths back.

"I'm gonna have to break up with Adam before we can take this any further"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break you guys up, I just.."

"Chloe its fine. I'm into you, okay? I want to be with you."

Chloe just smiled. She finally got the girl of her dreams. They both had. They were both finally happy with their lives, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

If you're reading this then hey you're awesome! This is like, my first fanfic so yeah its not that good. There is gonna be some sex soon (yay) hence why it is rated M. So anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Beca made Chloe lunch and they were both sat at the table eating. The brunette had made plans to break up with Adam later that day, so for now, nothing was gonna happen between the two girls.

"Hey Bec.. Um.. Does this mean, that uh.. We're dating? Like, for real"

Beca looked at the ginger sitting opposite her, "No we're fuck buddies, aren't we?"

Chloe almost choked on her sandwich, "what?!"

"Dude I'm kidding! Of course it does.. I love-" before Beca finished her sentence, she saw the confused look on Chloe's face and thought about what she was about to say, "I love spending time with you, and you're perfect. And I just love everything about you, Chlo"

Chloe smiled and took Beca's hand which was resting on the table, "you're perfect, and I love spending time with you too"

"Great" the brunette stood up, still holding on to Chloe's petite hand. "Now would you care to accompany me to the living room so we can get this 2 man party started with"

"Man?" Chloe said with a fake, shocked look.

"Shut up" the brunette laughed, "dvd's are stacked in front of the tv, I'll get the snacks and blankets"

"Oooh, is badass Beca Mitchell actually going to cuddle? With blankets?" Chloe turned round to see the brunette stood across the room, arms folded and a bemused look across her face.

"I'll have you know, Beale. That first of all, I love cuddling. Especially with people who are cute and gorgeous. And second of all, tell anybody I said that and I'll have Aubrey rip your vocal cords out by wolves" Beca forced a fake, over-the-top smile on her face, "got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Chloe laughed and carried on looking through the dvd's. She picked out three movies; The Hunger Games, Friends With Benefits and Dear John.

Beca came down and threw a blanket on the sofa, looked at the dvd's the redhead had picked out and scoffed. "Friends With Benefits? Seriously?"

"What?! Justin Timberlake is hot!"

"Okay.. Sure. What do you wanna watch first? Please don't say De-"

"Dear John!"

"Oh, god!"

The ginger chuckled and patted the space next to her for Beca to sit down. They sat there and cuddled, watching the movies. They watched The Hunger Games last, and Chloe looked over to Beca to tell her she was getting more snacks, when she saw the petite little brunette fast asleep.

"Bec" she whispered, nudging her thigh. "Beca" she whispered, this time louder. "Beca!"

"Hmm, what? Yeah?"

"You fell asleep! While watching Hunger Games! What the hell?"

"Huh?" The very confused looking brunette asked, looking at Chloe smirking at her.

"How can anybody fall asleep while watching The Hunger Games? That's gotta be like, against the rules of.. Movie watching!"

Beca rubbed her eyes and looked at Chloe, who was clearly being serious. The ginger smiled though. "Shut up" Beca said playfully while getting up, only to me pulled back down by Chloe's small yet strong hands.

"What are y-"

"Shh. Just.. Let me, do something" the redhead said while cupping Beca's face and slowly inching her lips towards Beca's. She could feel the brunettes breath against her lips. She looked straight into her eyes, but closed them as her lips met Beca's. Beca gently kissed her back and neither of them pulled away.

It was Beca who deepened the kiss, resting her hand against the ginger's crossed legs. Chloe noticed Beca's actions and moved herself on top of Beca. Beca was sat down and Chloe wrapped her legs around the smaller girl, still passionately kissing her. Beca then rubbed her hands up Chloe's thigh and rested her hands on her waist. She tugged at her jeans-

"No, wait! I'm sorry, I.. I can't do this.. Not that I don't want to, its just-"

"You have Adam" Chloe sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I just want things to be over with him completely before I.. Do anything"

"No, Its fine" Chloe said climbing off of Beca's lap. "Got a bit worked up there" she laughed.

"Sorry" the brunette smirked, lifting her hand up to Chloe's soft cheek and pushing away a strand of hair.

The two of them carried on watching movies until 6pm came. "I should get going.. I'll see you at school tomorrow" the redhead said while picking up her bag, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Chloe turned around and was met by Beca who was already putting her coat and shoes on. "Let me walk you home"

"Aw how romantic" the ginger said, smiling.

"How cliché, you mean?"

And that's all this was. Cliché. But it was perfectly cliché. And Beca didn't mind that one little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**It was Friday, February 14th. 5 days after Beca and Chloe admitted their feelings for each other. It was also valentines day, a 'holiday' which Beca hated. Why spend ridiculous amounts of money trying to impress the person you love, when you should do that everyday? Beca ended things with Adam after she walked Chloe home. She told him that she had feelings for someone else, a girl. He was very supportive and told her that he would love her no matter what, and that they would stay friends. This made things so much easier for the brunette and the ginger, knowing that they could trust Adam to not tell anybody about the two of them. Again, so cliché right?**

Chloe was sat in her psychology class waiting for the end of the day. Just 10 minutes. 10 minutes until she could see the face that lights up her day. 10 minutes until she could see Beca, and the waiting was killing her. As soon as the day ended Chloe power walked to meet Beca at her locker. She approached the brunette and embraced her in a hug, "Hey you! I've got aca-awesome news!"

"Aca-awesome? What the fuck is that?" The brunette laughed, walking out of the building and holding the door open for Chloe. "No wait, let me guess.. Aubrey"

"Hey don't be rude! Anyway.. She's starting this a capella group and she's got me saying all these weird things. Don't judge" the ginger said while nudging Beca.

"Please don't tell me you're joining"

"Well if I told you that, I'd be lying, and.. I don't lie.. That's the aca-awesome news!"

"I'm ashamed to call you my girlfriend" Beca said jokingly.

Chloe gave Beca a stern face but then smirked which made Beca smile, "and nobody knows that yet so shhhh" she said, looking around at the students piling out of the gates hurrying to wherever they were going.

Beca gave Chloe a look as if to say 'why? Why haven't we told anybody about us yet?' but she knows that its hard for her. Its hard for both of them, being new to all this. So she kept quiet.

"I also told her you'd audition"

"You, WHAT?!"

"Oh my god, if only you could see your face right now! I'm joking, you loser" the ginger giggled, while Beca still had a shocked look on her face. They had walked up the road and past some shops, there were no students to be seen.

"You're so evil" Beca said while re-routing towards the ginger. Chloe backed up against the wall and Beca put her hands on either side so Chloe couldn't escape.

"You love it" the redhead whispered.

"Mm I do" Beca said seductively, kissing Chloe. The ginger pulled back and looked deeply into the brunette's eyes "what?"

"Nothing" the redhead whispered again, stroking Beca's face with her soft hands. Beca tilted her head into Chloe's hands, "you sure?"

"Yeah. Um.."

"Chlo?" Beca cupped the taller girls face and gave her a soft kiss, "has something happened?" Chloe gazed lovingly into Beca's eyes. Beca couldn't read her facial expression and started to get worried.

"Spend tonight with me" Chloe whispered as if she was telling Beca a secret.

"We're going out for valentines day aren't we? Which, to be honest, I think is just a pile of bull-"

Beca was cut off, "No."

"What?"

"Tonight. I want to spend the night with you Beca" Chloe's eyes were dilated, most of her deep black iris took over her beautiful teal eyes.

The small girl felt a shudder run through her body. "Mom's working all night" Beca smiled against Chloe's lips as she kissed her.

"Perfect" Chloe said, taking hold of Beca's hand and leading her into the CD store they were stood outside of. "Why are we here?" Beca asked, looking rather confused.

"I wanna show you something" Chloe took Beca over to a shelf that read 'TOP ALBUMS'. The redhead scanned the items until she found what she was looking for. She picked up Florence & The Machine's latest CD and showed it to Beca, "I'm buying you this"

"Wow, um.. Thanks?"

"It has 2 songs that I want you to mix, they'd be aca-"

"Don't!"

"Awesome. Sorry" she smiled sweetly, "I just really want to know what you could do with them. And the songs also remind me of you. There's 'Hardest Of Hearts' and 'Never Let Me Go'. That ones my favourite."

"Okay, I'll take a look" Beca hesitated at first. The fact that Chloe wanted Beca to make a mix for her, which by the way was probably no big deal to the redhead, to Beca it was amazing. It showed that Chloe wanted to be involved in a big part of Beca's life; Her music.

The pair walked to Chloe's house for her to pick up an outfit for tonight and then went to Beca's house hand in hand. A few hours passed and they were getting ready to go out for their first 'official date'. Pretty cool that its valentines day aswell. "Come on Chlo!" Beca yelled from her bedroom at Chloe who was getting ready in the bathroom, "How long does it take to put some make up on?"

5 minutes passed. "Chloe we're gonna miss our reserva-" Beca was cut off by a very flawless looking Chloe walking into the bedroom. She was wearing a black dress which stopped just above her knees. It was tight around the middle which made her breasts stand out remarkably. She wore black wedges and her fiery red hair was down, in its natural wavy form and she had applied dark eye shadow to her eyes, creating a hot smoky affect.

"Oh.. My god" the brunette managed to say.

"Is it too much? I thought the dress was a little too slutty but then I thought, its valentines day so.."

"No. You look.. Gorgeous!" Beca said with wide eyes, taking in the redheads beauty.

"Thanks" she said with a smile "So do you"

Beca wore a pair of black high-waisted jeans with a baby blue shirt tucked into them, black heels and a navy blazer. The two made their way outside and walked up the street lamp lit road towards the restaurant. Chloe took hold of Beca's hand and the brunette looked up at the tall girl and smiled. They both had a feeling that tonight was going to go pretty well.

"I'm glad you asked me to spend tonight with you" Beca said after about 5 minutes of comfortable silence. "I was gonna ask you but I was.. I don't know, nervous."

"How come?" Chloe asked, giving Beca's hand a little squeeze.

"I don't know. I thought you'd say no.. Uh, I still don't understand how I got so lucky."

"Beca. You're the funniest, most down to earth girl I've ever met. And you're so beautiful and cute-"

"Hey just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm cute!" Beca interrupted.

Chloe laughed, "shut up and let me talk" she said with a smile, "what I'm trying to say is that, there's nobody in the world I'd rather spend valentines day with. You're so perfect, Beca"

"Nobody's perfect."

"I used to think that until I met you" Chloe then stopped Beca in her tracks, put her hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're such a nerd" Beca said with a cheesy grin which made Chloe giggle. "Come on or we'll be late for dinner"

Half an hour later, the two of them were seated eating there dinner. The restaurant was pretty dead to say it was valentines day. Second a guess as to where everyone will be and what they will be doing. Throughout the meal, the brunette and redhead kept glancing at each other. Smiling. Gazing into each other's eyes. Every now and again, they touched each others hand or leg underneath the table, anything for contact that sent electricity through their bodies. It was like they needed each others touches to stay alive. They were like a drug and they craved them more and more.

They finished their meal and made their way home from the restaurant in comfortable silence. Chloe turned to her side, looked at Beca and slid her hand into the brunette's. She couldn't help but think how perfect both their hands looked together. Its like they were a jigsaw. The perfect match.

The two of them walked into the house, still hand in hand "MOM?!" Beca shouted up the stairs releasing her firm grip on Chloe's hand. She turned to look at Chloe and smiled, "not in" she said before kicking her shoes off. She looked into Chloe's perfect eyes who were gazing back blissfully. She slowly inched her face closer and pressed her cold soft lips against Chloe's. The redhead rubbed her hands up the brunette's neck, deepened the kiss and Beca let out a soft moan when Chloe put her hand through her dark brown hair and opened her mouth, a sign to let her in. The redhead slowly manoeuvred her tongue inside Beca's mouth. Her insides collapsed as the kiss got more intimate. Beca felt the redhead smile against her lips and she quickly made her way towards the wall. Chloe jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and the brunette pushed her up against the door. They both felt a whole new sensation travel through their bodies.

Chloe pulled her mouth away from the brunette's and looked deeply into her eyes. They were so dark and mysterious, yet they held passion and were absolutely gorgeous. Both girls were drawing ragged breaths from the make-out, as they didn't want to break away from each other. Chloe's legs were wrapped around Beca's waist and Beca's hands were on the underneath of Chloe's thighs holding her up. Chloe's hands were on Beca's shoulders and her back was against the wall where Beca had pushed her up against it.

"Chlo, I.. I think, I love you" Beca admitted, still gazing into the redhead's eyes, who seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, "I love you too, Beca" she said, happy tears forming in her eyes. Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "Upstairs?"

The two went upstairs hand in hand and went into Beca's room. Beca walked in first and turned round to see Chloe standing at the other side of the room in the doorway. The brunette took off her jacket and threw it on the bed. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Beca asked her, grinning while sitting down on the bed.

Chloe walked towards Beca and slammed her lips against hers. Beca responded by bringing her hands to rest on Chloe's hips as Chloe climbed on top of her, putting her hands at either side of Beca's head. The two took it in turns to take each other's clothes off, leaving them in only lingerie. Chloe kissed up Beca's jaw line and sucked at her pulse point. Both of their breathing were going rapid as Chloe kissed her way down Beca's neck and Beca scraped her fingers up and down Chloe's back. Chloe looked up at Beca who had her eyes closed. "Bec" the brunette opened her dark eyes, "are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

Chloe smiled at the petite girl and ran her hands down her toned stomach to her abdomen. Beca closed her eyes again and her breathing became short rapid puffs as Chloe slid her fingers down where Beca needed her most. She slowly slid her finger in. And then two. "Open your eyes" Chloe whispered. Beca did so. She was building up to her climax, her eyes locked onto Chloe's since the beginning. They kept eye contact as Beca moaned in pleasure at the ginger's skilled fingers. All they saw in each others eyes were lust, love, and passion.

Chloe thrust her fingers into Beca and then added a third finger. Beca's heavy breaths then became short gasps as her walls closed around Chloe's fingers. The redhead was getting more turned on by the second as she heard Beca panting and muttering her name under her breath. "Chlo, uhhh. Oh god!" The ginger gave her fingers one last push which earned her a loud "uhhh fuuuuckkk!" from her lover.

Chloe let Beca come down from her high as the petite brunette lay there panting heavily, gazing into Chloe's lustful eyes. She let out a breath, "I, I love you"

"I love you too Bec" the ginger said holding onto Beca's cheek and giving her a soft kiss, she was panting which made Beca smile. The small girl sat up and pushed Chloe off of her, swapping their position completely. "Tell me what you want" she whispered as she kissed up Chloe's jaw.

"I want you. I.. I need you, Beca" she let out another hitched breath as Beca sucked at the spot under her ear. The brunette pulled away and looked into Chloe's eyes again, which begged for more. She kissed her way down Chloe's body, inching her way down from her neck to her waist, and then to her inner thigh. She kissed around where Chloe needed her and then slowly licked up the redhead's folds. The gasp that Chloe let out made Beca smile against her heat and lick up and down faster. The brunette carried this on for what seemed to be forever to Chloe. The ginger groaned Beca's name as her orgasm crept closer. And then Beca hit just the right spot and a loud moan erupted from Chloe's hot lips.

Beca looked up at Chloe who had her eyes shut, seeing her heart beat beginning to slow down. She crawled her way up to Chloe and put a blanket over the two of them. The two sat up in bed looking at each other. "I love you" Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca in for a kiss, then resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too Chloe. So fucking much."

hey** guys, this is my first time writing 'smut' so sorry if its bad but yeah,I tried.. thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it:) also its longer than my other chapters so the next chapter will not be as long as this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this (if you are reading this,that is..) and thanks for the follows and favourites. I am still kinda getting hang of this so sorry its not amazing. Anyway chapter 8, enjoy!**

Chloe woke up at 10am. The feeling of Beca's naked body against hers felt almost unreal. Memories of last night came flooding back, it was amazing. No, it was more than amazing. It was perfect. She stirred for a while before turning round to see a beautiful dark eyed Beca gazing lovingly at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Beca whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips. "How are you?"

"Mm, good now that I've seen your beautiful face" the ginger said while resting her forehead against Beca's.

"Last night was.."

Chloe finished Beca's sentence, "Perfect"

"Yeah, but I.. It was.. My, um. First time" Chloe's eyes looked startled at Beca's comment, "with a girl!"

Chloe smiled, "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The two of them laid there for about an hour, talking, when Chloe sat up, "I'm off to get a shower baby" Beca nodded and watched a nude Chloe get up and walk to the bathroom. Beca didn't know what to do while Chloe was in the shower so she just laid in bed, occasionally checking twitter as she waited for Chloe to get out. Beca got up and got dressed and she heard Chloe's soft voice. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titaniummm"

"Hmm" Beca said to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She saw that the door was wide open and she was now 100% glad that her mom was out. She stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and saw Chloe's silhouette behind the white shower curtain. The redhead stopped singing. Beca slowly made her way over to the bathtub, praying to god that the floorboards didn't creek.

She quickly opened the curtain, "HEY SEXY!" She yelled.

"WHAT? FUCK!" She turned round, "BECA!" the ginger responded, slapping Beca's arm as the brunette held her grip on the shower curtain.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. "Your face!" Chloe gave Beca a stern look but then laughed when she saw Beca laughing hysterically. "Oh, my god, Chlo" she said in between laughs, "I can't, breathe"

"Get outta here you weirdo!" The ginger said as she turned around to finish her hot shower.

A few days later, Chloe and Beca were getting ready to go to the movie theatre. Beca was in the shower and Chloe had just finished curling her hair. "Hmm" Chloe thought while listening to the water hitting the bathtub from the bathroom. "Payback" she whispered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door slowly, luckily Beca didn't hear the door open. Chloe thought for a moment and then picked up Beca's clothes that were sitting on top of the towel rack. She started her way to the door but then turned round and took the towels aswell. She quicky walked outside trying to be extra quiet shutting the door behind her.

5 minutes later.

"CHLO!" Beca yelled as she opened the door and peered out. "CHLO GIVE ME MY CLOTHES NOW!" She heard a laugh coming from the hysterical redhead. "Chloe come on! Its freezing!"

"Payback Mitchell!" The ginger yelled from the bedroom, still not making an appearance. "You want your clothes back?"

"Um, yes!"

"Come get them" she peered her head round the door and saw Beca's head poking out from the bathroom.

"Chloe, come on man!"

Chloe just laughed.

"Please!"

"Nope"

"Fine, I'll just sit in here naked. While you're in there, fully clothed."

The redhead pouted at Beca's comment and made her way to the bathroom with Beca's clothes in her hand. She reached the door and tapped Beca on the nose. "You want these? Apologise for scaring the shit out of me the other day"

"Never!" Beca said while trying to grab her clothes from Chloe's hand but Chloe was too fast.

"Ah ah ah! No apology, no clothes!"

"Fuck you" Beca said jokingly.

"You did" Chloe said with a wink. She then turned around to walk back to the bedroom.

"UGH!" Beca yelled, thinking of what she should do. She was concious of her body so she didn't want to stroll through the house naked.

10 minutes passed. Chloe was laid on the bed watching tv, when the door opened. A very beautiful yet naked Beca walked in. She strutted to the other side of the bedroom, pretending not to acknowledge the redhead. Chloe laid there on the bed, mouth wide open as well as her eyes. Beca picked her clothes up from the floor and looked over at Chloe. She kept looking at her as she got dressed, not breaking eye contact except from when she pulled her shirt over her head. She finished dressing herself and threw Chloe's jacket at her. "Come on, we're going to the movies"

"You should totally just be naked 24/7" was all that Chloe could say.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9, sorry it took so long. I do not know how many more chapters I am going to do, so enjoy for now! and thank you for reviews/favourites/follows. You are all awesome! also, the song is never let me go by florence and the machine.**

It was an early sunday morning. Chloe was sat on Beca's bed looking out of the window while Beca was making a mix. "Its a nice day out there" she said looking over her shoulder at the brunette who had her headphones on. "God damn it Beca Mitchell" Chloe said while shimmying off of the bed and walking over to the small girl in the swivel chair. She put her hands on her back, slowly rubbed them up and over her shoulders and hugged her neck. Beca took off her headphones and tilted her head back so she could see Chloe's beautiful eyes.

"What's up?" The brunette asked while putting her hand over Chloe's arms which were draped around Beca's neck.

"Look outside"

Beca did so, but didn't see the point. "Yeah?"

"Its nice out! I wanna go to the beach" she said while resting her cheek against Beca's.

"But Chlo I'm nearly do-"

"Pleeeeeaasee" Beca was cut off by Chloe's puppy dog eyes begging her to get up out of the chair for the first time that day.

Chloe took Beca's hand in her own and pulled her up. "You could do with a little tan" the ginger said winking.

"Fuuuck you, its not my fault I'm practically see through"

Chloe laughed. "Come on! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"I don't like cherries"

"Pretty please with a sour patch kid on top?"

"That's more like it" Beca said playfully as she met her lips with Chloe's.

An hour later. After 15 minutes of bickering over which bikini Chloe should wear, the girls finally made it to the beach.

"This one's too slutty!"

"What about this one then?"

"Doesn't show enough"

"Chloe! This one?"

"Too bright"

"Ugh, that grey one"

"Too boring"

"Are you fucking serious? Just wear this!"

"Beca, my grandma would wear this"

And I bet you're thinking, 'why did it take them 45 minutes to get to the beach?' After finally deciding on which bikini to wear, Chloe felt bad for pissing Beca off. (So you can only imagine what she did to apologise to her..)

They found a spot on the beach and laid their beach towels down. Chloe slid her shorts off and pulled her top over her head. She laid down and propped herself up on her elbows, one leg was stretched out and the other was stretched with her knee bending a bit. She applied factor 50 on herself which made her skin look even more luminous than it already is. Her toned stomach and thighs were glistening in the sun's rays and Beca couldn't help but stare.

"You'll catch flies" Chloe said, looking up at Beca and putting her hand just above her eyes to block out the sun.

"Sorry, I.. You're just.. Perfect" Beca said while removing her clothes and laying down next to the redhead. "And I'm just.. Me"

"Don't!"

Beca looked over at Chloe who was now sat up, wide-eyed. "Beca, you're beautiful! And anybody who doesn't think so needs to have their eyes, and brain, checked out!"

"I'm n-"

"Stop! I'm not listening to you. If you argue with me about this then I'm gonna go to every single person on this beach and ask them if you're gorgeous. And if they say no, which I know they won't, then I'll punch them. Okay?"

Beca smirked at Chloe, "I love you so much"

"You're adorable, I love you too"

"I know"

"So modest"

"I know" Beca said winking this time.

"You know what else?" Chloe scooted over so she was inches away from the brunette. "You're so. Fucking. Sexy" she whispered seductively. Her lips were millimetres away from Beca's when she pulled away, "race you to the sea!" The ginger yelled while shooting up and running towards the blue waters.

"Motherfucker" Beca whispered to herself while getting up and sprinting towards the redhead, trying to beat her. Chloe reached the water first and had her back turned to Beca. Just as she turned round, the brunette caught up with her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her down into the waves.

"You bitch!" Chloe said while spluttering, salty sea water clogging up her mouth and nose.

"That's what you get for teasing me, Beale!"

"Shut up" she said, smiling as she moved her way deeper into the water, until she was far out enough. "Come on, Bec!"

The brunette just stood there, the water splashing up against her hips and stomach. God, this was embarrassing. "I uh, Chlo can we get back? I don't like water!"

"Come onnnnn" Chloe pouted. "Don't make me come over there and drag you in, myself"

Oh good God, please don't! Beca thought.

"Its, its too cold!"

"Bec its red hot out! Get cooled down! Come on!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" But before Beca could answer, she heard Chloe laughing. "Wait a minute.. Can you not swim?!"

"Shout a little louder Chloe, I don't think the guy on the top floor of the empire state building heard you" the brunette said sarcastically.

Chloe swam to shore and stood in front of Beca. "You seriously can't swim?" She whispered, this time more concerned.

Beca shook her head, "Its not that I can't swim.. I just.. I'm too small to reach the floor"

Chloe smiled at the small woman and tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Come on" she took Beca's hand and led her further into the sea.

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"We can go as deep as you want, if you feel like you're gonna.. Die? Then I'll be right here" she said jokingly.

"You're so.."

"Awesome. Amazing. Spectacular!" Chloe remarked, putting more enthusiasm into the word spectacular.

"Yeah"

Chloe laughed and took hold of Beca's hand. She led her deeper into the water and Beca reached a point where she couldn't reach the floor. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and pulled her closer. Chloe looked seriously into her dark, dilated eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I.. Yes"

And with that, Chloe slowly pushed Beca off of her. She half expected her to start drowning and going crazy. But she just stayed there with a smile on her face, slowly letting the waves control where she floated.

"Oh my god baby, you did it!"

"Shut up, you're making me sound like a five year old." She said smirking.

Chloe smiled at the tiny girl and swam towards her. "I knew it"

"Chlo, Its no big deal-"

"It is. Its a big deal because you trusted me" Chloe stroked her hand across the brunette's cheek.

"Thank you"

The two girls walked up the beach back to where their towels were spread out and laid back down, letting the sun dry them off. They laid there for another few hours, taking in the suns rays when Beca sat up. "Wanna get some late lunch?" She asked the redhead after checking her phone. It was 1:37pm.

"Sure, Charlie's?"

"Sound's great"

They got to Charlie's coffee shop at 1:52pm. Charlie's was both their favourite coffee shop because they not only did amazing coffee, they did the most delicious tuna and sweetcorn salad wraps.

Beca went over to sit in a booth while Chloe paid for their lunches. "I got you an iced coffee and you're favourite, tuna and corn wrap"

"You, got, corn?" Beca asked while making some sort of sexual hand motion.

It took Chloe a while to understand what the hell Beca was talking about, "Oh my god, stop!"

"Jesus Christ, now she gets it!" Beca laughed while looking at Chloe who was giggling.

"Ya know, you seem to stare a lot" Chloe said to Beca smiling, while briskly looking over and thanking the waiter who brough them their food.

"I can't help it" Beca took her coffee from the tray, not breaking eye contact with Chloe. "You're too beautiful not to look at"

"You're so soppy"

"No I'm not. I'm truthful"

Chloe laughed and they both carried on eating their lunch, making small talk and enjoying each other's company. They went back to Beca's house and Chloe fetched the CD she had bought Beca the other day. She put the song on and let Beca listen.

"This song is amazing!" Beca smiled, "How have I never heard this before?" The words flowed through Beca's veins.

'And it's breaking over me,

A thousand miles down to the sea bed,

Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.

Never let me go, never let me go.'

"I don't know.. It's my favourite song." Chloe smiled back at the brunette who was entranced in the song. "It reminds me of you.. Us."

Beca looked over at the redhead who had tears filling her glossy eyes. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Beca asked sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"This song, just makes me think of.." The ginger sniffled and looked up at the small woman holding her. "It makes me think of us.. And how I, I don't want you to leave me." Chloe buried her face into the dip of Beca's neck.

"What? I'm not leaving you, Chlo. I'm here. Shh. Don't cry." Beca rubbed up and down the ginger's arm and hugged her tighter. "I love you"

"I love you too" Chloe mumbled into the brunette's neck. "Sorry, I'm just being silly" she stood up, "I'm sorry"

"Chloe I'm not going anywhere" Beca looked up at the ginger and stood up. "Do you trust me?" She repeated the words that Chloe had said to her earlier that day.

"Yeah"

"Then believe me when I say, I'm not leaving you. Ever. You're stuck with me now Beale"


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Beca, pleeeeeaasee! For me!" Chloe pouted, holding Beca's small hands in her own, "It'll be fun!"

"But-"

"No buts! No why's or what ifs, just come with me!"

"But its a party.. And there will be people there. People I don't know. I don't like people I don't know"

"How do you expect to make friends with that attitude, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"I don't need friends, I have you" Beca said while wrapping her arms tighter around Chloe's waist and pulling her closer.

"Okay that was cute, but you're not getting out of this! We're going, and that's final! It'll be aca-awesome!"

"Why can't I ever say no to you?" Beca asked with a fake annoyed face.

"Because you love me"

"Oh yeah"

4 hours later, the girls were dressed up, ready for the party Chloe had been so reluctant to get Beca to go to. Chloe wore a dark blue dress which stopped at her knees. She wore a pair of orange heels to compliment the dress she pinned her hair back loosely. Beca, going for the more casual look, but still looking beautiful, wore green skinny jeans and black heels. Accompanied by a simple white shirt and a loosely fitted blazer.

The two of them got into the back of a cab and Chloe gave the driver the address of where the party was being held. She turned to Beca and put her hand on her knee, "Baby are you okay? You seem tense"

"I'm just nervous"

"Why are you nervous? Its only a party?"

"I just.. Don't, go to many parties and.." the brunette left the rest of the sentence to linger in the air.

"And what?" Chloe asked concerned as to what was wrong with Beca.

"Well, its just that.. I don't know anybody.. Like, literally anybody, at the party.. They're all your friends and.. I'm just not good.. At that"

"At making friends? You made me your friend"

"Yeah but that's different.. I've just never been one of those girls who has a lot of.. Girl friends. And I just find it hard"

"Baby they will love you. As much as you think they are, my friends aren't all like Aubrey, you know"

"I didn't say that, I j-"

"Aubrey's different. Her parents, they expect a lot from her. They don't really like her having a social life. They want her to be successful and her father says that she can't be if she's knocking around with the wrong people"

"Will Aubrey be there?"

"What did I just say?" Chloe laughed.

Beca smiled, "I appreciate you, helping me make friends"

"Or maybe I'm not" the redhead winked, "maybe I'm just trying to get you drunk so I can degrade you later" she moved her hand up slowly from Beca's knee, up her thigh and to her hip, then kissed her lightly. Beca let out a breath but then got interrupted,

"-ahem- that's 12 dollars please, miss"

Chloe got her purse out and paid the man before taking hold of Beca's hand and pulling her out of the taxi. The music was pumping through the house, and there were loud shouts of drunken college students echoing into the street.

"Come on" Chloe tugged on Beca's hand. "Shit" Beca muttered, "this is actually happening. I'm too awkward for stuff like this." Beca didn't think Chloe heard her but she knew different when the redhead chuckled at her awkwardness.

An hour later, after Beca had got a few drinks down her, she was like a little social bunny. Okay, maybe more than a few drinks.. She walked round, her arms linked with Chloe's as Chloe introduced Beca to everybody. She also introduced herself even though she knew everybody at the party.

"Hi.. I'm C- Chloe, and this is.. This is Beca" she looked over at Beca and smiled, "she's so beeeeautifuuuul, isn't sheeeee?" she slurred.

Beca laughed at the intoxicated ginger. It was the same introduction to every person she saw. She even went introducing herself and her girlfriend again. To say people were getting pissed at her constantly drooling over her girlfriend (however they thought they were just friends, as they hadn't told anybody yet) was an understatement, but she didn't care because she was hammered.

"Hellooo I'm Chloeeee-"

"And that's Beca, and yes she's beautiful. You've told me 3 times now" a rather tall boy called Travis looked down on her.

"Okay, duuuude" Chloe slurred pushing her hand against the boys chest. She felt Beca pull her away and the redhead muttered under her breath, "Jesus, who pissed in his beer?"

"Sit down Chlo, you're slaughtered"

"Sit with me baby-"

"Shhh!" Beca shot her a glare.

"Shit, sorry" she whispered.

"I'll go get you some water, stay here"

"Nooooo, Becaaaa" Chloe held out her arms to the brunette and pouted, "I need a cuddle"

"God, Chlo" Beca said, sitting down next to the redhead who immediately wrapped her arms around her. "You're such a clingy drunk"

"I don't care, you're my gir-"

"Okay, Chlo I'm going to get you some water!" The small girl shot up and pointed her index finger at the kiddy-like redhead who looked up at her with sad eyes, "stay here"

"Ugh" Chlo leant too far to the right and face planted the couch she was occupying. She smiled against the fabric on her cheek and fluttered her eyes, "God this is comfy"

A few moments later, Beca returned to see Chloe laid on the sofa, stroking the material, feeling its softness.

"Come on red, I got you some water"

Chloe sat up and rubbed her head, "oh my God Beca, how long have I been laid here?" She asked, her eyes dilating as the room began to spin. "Oh shit I'm gonna throw up" she immediately shot up and ran to the bathroom.

A tall dark haired girl approached Beca. "Hi, I'm Stacie. You're Beca, right?"

"Yeah, you look familiar"

"That's probably because Chloe's introduced you to me 4 times now" she laughed.

"That's why" Beca laughed.

"Are you drinking neat vodka?" She pointed to the glass that Beca was holding.

"What? Um, no! It's water"

"Aren't you drinking?"

"Oh, no.. Yeah I am. This is, uh, for Chloe.. She's pretty smashed" Beca laughed again and Stacie smiled.

The taller brunette took a swig of her drink and tilted her head to the side, "Chloe was right, you really are beautiful"

Beca felt a blush creep up on her face. "I should go, sort her out"

"Sure, I'll see you around" the tall girl winked.

Beca turned round and headed to the bathroom. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Chlo! Chloe it's me, Beca!" She knocked again, "open the door, Chlo!" She barged the door open but Chloe wasn't there. Where did she go? Was there another bathroom in this place?

She went back downstairs and saw Stacie, "Hey, have you seen Chloe? She went to the bathroom and she's not there now"

"No I haven't seen her, Bec. Sorry" she offered an apologetic smile and turned back to the boy she was talking to.

"Motherfucker" she muttered under her breath pulling her phone out. It was out of charge, typical, "where the hell is she?"

The brunette walked round the house, asking literally everybody whether they knew where Chloe was but nobody knew. She can't just fucking disappear, can she? Wait, what if this was like one of those movies where people at a party start randomly going missing and they never come back? Beca shook her head to stop herself from thinking about possible negative outcomes of the situation.

"Beca! Becaaa!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. She turned round and saw a tall boy with a worried look on his face. "I know you don't know me but I'm Chloe's friend. I just got this text, please don't freak out because its probably not as bad as it sounds"

Beca took the boy's phone out of his hands and read the text. As she read it she almost felt her whole body go into shutdown mode. The words processed in her mind and raced around her brain cells as she repeated them in her head;

'Jesse, I'm with Travis, please promise me you won't tell Beca. Just tell her I went home because I wasn't feeling too good'

Fuck.

Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger like this! I'll only be doing a few more chapters now. Reviews/favourites/follows are much appreciated, thanks for reading!

Also these are the outfits that Beca and Chloe wore (no copyright intended)

. /592x888/a_c/akendrick_gl_17mar11_rexfeatures_bt_

.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca felt empty. Worthless. Used. How could Chloe have done this to her? She stood there in front of Jesse as tears filled her eyes. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around the small woman.

"How do you know, about us?" She asked, afraid that Chloe might freak if anybody knew about them.. Wait, Chloe was with another fucking frat boy right now, who the hell cares if people know about them?

"Chloe's my best friend, she tells me everything" he smiled. "Plus have you seen the way she looks at you? Even a blind man can see that she's desperately in love with y-" he saw the hurt look on Beca's face as he remembered what was happening exactly. "Sorry"

"Do you know where they are exactly?"

Jesse looked worried, "My guess is Trav's apartment but I don't know because he has a room mate, why?"

"Can you take me?"

"Beca I don't think that's a g-"

"JUST, take me. Please" her voice cracked on the words 'please'. She desperately needed to talk to Chloe to see what the fuck she was doing.

"Okay, come on" he walked her up the street for about 15 minutes until they arrived at a tall block of apartments.

"Number 23" he said.

Beca looked up and turned to Jesse. "Don't leave Jess, I'll be 5 minutes" He hesitated at first, "Please" she said.

"I won't leave" he gave her a reassuring smile.

Beca was just about to press the buzzer as an old man walked out of the building with 2 bags in his hand. He struggled so she opened the door for him and he smiled and thanked her. She looked over at Jesse and he gave her a nod, so she walked through the door. Too lazy (and drunk) to take the stairs, she pressed the button of the elevator and waited.

She arrived at, hopefully, the correct apartment and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. This time more frantic. A tall blonde girl answered the door. She noticed Beca and looked at her watch, "who are you? And what are you doing at my apartment at 11pm?"

"Nice to meet you too" she said sarcastically, "where's Travis?"

"In his room with some girl.. Chloe something, who's asking?"

"Chloe's girlfriend's asking! Can I come in?" She asked, as she deliberately stormed into the apartment.

"Um, excuse me but you can't just storm into my apartment and demand to see-"

"Look, I'm drunk. I don't know who the fuck you are or what you are saying but I just need to see my girlfriend who's in one of these rooms fucking your room mate, okay?!" She yelled as she walked around the room and turned to look at the other girl, "Which one is his room?"

The tall blonde girl pointed to the door and Beca threw it open. Boy, did she regret that.

"Chloe what the fuck?"

She stood in the doorway of the darkened bedroom. Chloe had been caught red handed.

"Is that.. Is that Beca?" Travis asked the redhead who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Beca this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Chloe drunkenly assured her.

"It's almost always what it looks like" she said in a soberly hurt tone as she stormed out of the bedroom crying.

"Nice to meet you!" Travis' room mate yelled sarcastically as Beca stumbled down the corridor until she was out of sight.

Beca walked outside with a drunk Chloe following her.

"Becaaaa!" The redhead yelled. She didn't know what she was even yelling her for, she was so drunk and she probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. Did she even care?

Jesse, who was sat on the wall outside the block of apartments, shot up with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Jess, I really don't" she said through her tears. Jesse immediately pulled Beca in for a hug and she collapsed in his arms.

"Do you want me to take her home?"

"No, I got it" she sniffed.

"Okay, take care" he said wiping away her tears.

"Um.. Do you drive?"

"Yeah why?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah"

"Shit!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Can I ask you a big favour? Can I use your phone to call us a cab? Mines dead, piece of shit"

"Sure" Jesse smiled again and gave Beca his phone so she could call a taxi. She thanked him and then turned and looked at Chloe who was sat on the floor with her back against the wall as she made circular motions on the ground. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jesse. "Don't make the wrong decision. She loves you, y'know."

And with that, the cab pulled up and she lifted Chloe up by under her arms. "Oo Becaaaa" she slurred as she felt Beca's strong hands clasp around her. They both got into the cab and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, "I love youuuu"

"Just please, stop talking"

Chloe pouted like a disappointed child and turned face the window. The window was steamed up so she smiled and decided to draw images into the condensation. "Look Beca its us!" She said almost child-like, apart from her drunken tone. The picture was 2 stick people, one a bit taller than the other. They were holding hands and had a love heart above their heads. The tallest one was labelled Chloe, and the other labelled Beca.

Beca just ignored her. She surprised herself at how calm she was being.

They both arrived at Beca's house and stumbled inside. Glad that her Mom was still out, she put one arm around the drunk redhead and the other hand she used to hold the sides of the stairs as she stumbled up them. Chloe flopped onto the bed and started giggling as Beca pulled the ginger's clothes off.

"You think this is funny? Look at the fucking state of you Chloe!"

"What's wrong baby?"

"What's up with me?! You fucking left me at the party on my own while you went to screw that fucking douche of a human being back there!" Beca was bewildered at how calm and collected Chloe was being. Did she actually know she'd cheated on Beca or was she just playing stupid?

"You're so sexy when you're angry" Chloe purred as she sat up in her underwear.

"Don't!" Beca snapped, "I'm sleeping on the couch. We'll talk tomorrow.." She paused. "Look at you" she said looking down at the intoxicated redhead on the bed. The redhead collapsed back onto the bed and passed out straight away.

Pouring herself a glass of water, Beca kicked her shoes off and sat down on the sofa. Her head hit the pillow as she screamed curses, hopelessly aimed at anybody. Chloe? Travis? The world? "FUCK!" She continuously hit the pillow as she sobbed, thankful that Chloe was too drunk to come down and check to see if she was okay.

Questions circled Beca's mind;

"Why the fuck did she do this?"

"Is she gonna tell me the truth?"

"Does she still love me?"

"Is this the end of us?"hey** guys! please don't hate me! I know that you wasn't expecting this to happen but trust me things will get better! (Or maybe not) please leave reviews/favourites please! I am only going to do a couple more chapters and that's the end of this story I am afraid. thanks for reading, it means a lot! You're all awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was 10am. The bright light from the open curtains shone into the room illuminating the ginger redhead on the bed she was currently occupying. She groaned as she turned over and opened her eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light, she sat up in bed but then suddenly dropped her head down as she felt a shooting pain from the back of her head to her temples. She covered her arms over her eyes and let out a deep breath. Little did she know that someone else was in the room with her. They cleared their throat. "You alright there?"

The redhead shot up. "Beca?"

Beca stood up from the chair she was sat in at the other side of the room and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Brought you aspirin" she briefly said while handing Chloe a glass of water and 2 tablets.

"Thanks" the redhead said, "Jesus, my head feels like someone hit me round the head with a brick wall" She looked confused at what she just said and then laughed. Beca just sat there looking at Chloe in amazement. She was really being this calm about all this?

Chloe took the two aspirin tablets and set the glass down on the bedside table. She noticed a sad look on Beca's face and jumped in with her soothing words, "baby what's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on Beca's thigh. Beca immediately shot up at the contact and stood looking down at Chloe. "Are you okay?" The redhead asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" She asked, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Remember what?"

"Last night" Beca said bluntly.

"What about last night?"

"You don't remember anything about last night? Not one thing, Chloe?"

"Baby what are you-"

"DON'T, call me that!" Beca yelled through her teeth and turned round to pace the room as if she was looking for answers.

"Beca what's going on? The last thing I remember is.. Is introducing you to everyone.. And then taking shots with you, Stacie and Jesse and then.. I don't know what happened after that?" She looked genuinely confused.

"First of all, I wasn't the one taking shots with you. You pretty much forgot about me the whole night. Second of all.." Beca paused.

"Second of all, what?"

"You really don't remember?" The brunette asked with glossy eyes, reluctant not to let the tears fall.

"No, Beca please, tell me what happened?"

"Travis happened." Beca looked at Chloe sternly and balled her fists up. She simply couldn't believe she couldn't remember what she did. She broke her heart.

"What?"

"Chloe don't play dumb with me"

"Beca I'm not! What do you mean Travis hap-"

"You cheated on me Chloe!" Beca yelled at the same time her eyes started pouring with tears.

"I.. What?!" Chloe's hand shot up to cover her mouth as tears instantly filled her eyes.

"You fucking cheated on me, okay?! Are you happy now? How the fuck can you not remember this?!"

Chloe was speechless. "Beca, I.. I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Sorry. You're sorry? Oh that's fine, that's just fine. Everythings fine now! Excuse me while I forgive you for breaking my heart Chloe! Is this what you wanted? Did you want to break my heart and see me suffer?"

"Beca, please-"

"Please what? Leave you alone? Is that what you want? Because, congratulations, you're off the hook. I'm done with this Chloe. Everythings fucked up now because of you!" Beca raised her voice, not letting her tears cause her to tremble her words.

There was a long silence. Beca stood in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face, looking anywhere but Chloe's eyes. And Chloe was sat on the bed looking back at Beca.

"I'd like you to leave now"

"Beca.."

"Please, just leave." Beca said weakly. She couldn't look Chloe in the eye and refused to until she got dressed, packed her stuff up and headed out of the door.

After the redhead left, Beca leant against the door and slid down it, breaking down into tears. 'Was this really the right decision?' She thought to herself.

Beca sat, back against the door, for what seemed like hours before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked through her phone book. Stopping at the one name that, on a normal day, would make everything better.

Luke.

Luke was Beca's best friend. They had known each other since middle school and were lucky enough to get into the same college together. They also worked together at the radio station so they saw each other all the time.

She debated whether to call him or text him. She pressed the green button that said 'call' and hoped for the best.

*Hello?* his British accent echoed through the phone line.

*Hi, Luke? Its Beca*

*I know Becky, caller ID* Beca heard him chuckle.

*Please, just for today, can you call me Beca?* she sniffed.

*Are you okay?*

*Not really, Luke. I.. Things happened..*

*What do you mean? Beca what's going on?*

Beca had to smile that Luke obeyed her request and called her Beca. *Can you just come over?*

*I'll be 15 minutes. Do you need me to pick you anything up on my way?*

*No, no. Its fine. Thanks*

*Okay, I'll see you soon little one*

She laughed at the nickname that Luke called her. She wouldn't ever admit it but she thought it was really, really cute *Bye*

Beca heard a knock on the door 10 minutes later. She opened the door to see a breathless, worn out Luke. "That was quick. New record I think" Beca smiled weakly. Luke saw Beca's tear stained cheeks and automatically wrapped Beca up in a tight bear-hug. That one hug made Beca break down into his arms as she buried her head into his chest. "Shhh, I'm here Beca. Come on, shhh"

"Its Chloe" she mumbled into his t-shirt. "She.. She cheated on me" she burst into tears and buried her head in his chest again. Luke hugged her even tighter and lead her to the couch.

"I'll be right back" he kissed the top of her forehead and ran to his car. He came in a few moments later with Beca's favourite thing in the world. Taco Bell.

She laughed through her tears at Luke who proudly held up the bag in one hand and the soda's in another hand. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I know you can't resist Taco Bell"

"But I can't eat it after midnight, remember?" She said taking the bag from Luke's hand.

"I'll eat it then, no biggie" Luke snatched the bag back from Beca and winked.

"Hey!" She laughed, "I guess I can make an exception just for today."

The two of them sat and ate the Taco's in comfortable silence, apart from the TV in the background. Luke looked over at Beca and questioned why Chloe would cheat on someone as perfect as her. I mean, sure, she can be a bit too sarcastic (maybe a lot too sarcastic) and some of her jokes can be quite lame. But hey, that's Beca for you. Sarcastic, witty Beca. Under all those come backs and witty comments, though, she was weak. Nobody could tell as she was a pro at hiding it. But Luke knew. She was like his sister and it killed him to see her looking so vulnerable. Even if she did try and smile to cover all the miserable up, she was hurt. Hurt bad. But that was Beca. That was Beca's life. She got attached to people, let them in. And then eventually they hurt her, then they leave. And soon she realises that things were too good to be true anyway. She normally tries to brush it over, but this time she didn't. And Luke knew what this meant. This meant she was broken. Chloe had broken this girl. Mentally. Psychologically. Emotionally.

They were sat on the sofa watching New Girl, her favourite programme. Luke had previously bought Beca the season 1 box set because he knew how much she loved it. "You think I should talk to her?" Beca asked after a while. Luke looked over at Beca and before he could even respond, Beca stood up and grabbed Luke's car keys. She threw them at the tall boy before putting on her boots and jacket.

"You're driving me to Chloe's. I need to see her, now!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Go left here!" Beca yelled holding on to the inside of the car door and pointing to the left side of the road. "What the hell man?! I said left!"

"Shit I'm sorry! You keep telling me to turn once I'm already past the turning and I.. Just stop shouting at me, okay?!"

"Jesus I might as well walk, I'll get there quicker"

"Cut the sarcasm short stuff!"

Beca scoffed at Luke's nickname. She heard a faint buzzing sound coming from Luke's pocket. "Can you get that? Its probably Jesse, I told him to meet me at the station for boys night"

Jesse? That name sounded familiar. Beca took the phone out of Luke's pocket and the caller ID read 'Jesse'. Bingo.

"Boys night?" Beca laughed.

"Shut up and answer the phone" Luke smirked back at Beca as he turned the wrong corner again, gaining a death glare from Beca.

"Hi, um.. Luke's phone"

"Hey its Jesse!" Beca recognised the voice. It was sort of, panicked now though.

"Hey um, Luke can't answer the phone right now" the brunette looked over at Luke who had his eyes on the road. "Can I give him a message?"

"Tell him to get down to the station now! The alarms going off and a window's smashed!"

"Holy shit really?" She asked, "Luke turn around! Someone's broken into the station!"

"WHAT?!" He slammed the brakes and did a u-turn. Luckily it was a road that wasn't occupied by many cars at that moment, thank God.

"Jesus Christ man, are you trying to fucking kill us?!"

Luke ignored the question "what did he say?"

"The alarms are going off and there's a smashed window!"

"Shit!" He punched the steering wheel with both of his hands. "Wait what about Chloe?"

Beca then realised that Jesse was still on the other end of the phone, "He's on his way!" Beca pressed 'end call' and then questioned whether she should leave Luke on his own. Which was more important, getting your girlfriend back? Or the radio station?

"Pull over, I'll walk"

"Are you sure? Its dark out" Luke asked pulling over as Beca got out onto the sidewalk.

"Oh sorry what time's curfew again?" She asked sarcastically popping her head through the window.

"If you need me-"

"Will you come running from a thousand miles away?"

"To say you're heartbroken, you're still a sarcastic little- Wait! Did you just quote Justin Bieber?!"

"No."

"Yes you did! Becky likes Bieber!"

"For the love of God, please don't tell anybody! And my name, is BECA!"

"I know, I just like to piss you off, now go! Go get your girl back!"

"Okay! You go, get your.. Station fixed"

The two of them laughed and with that, Beca set off to Chloe's with a smile on her face. It was a fairly long walk so luckily there were shops on the way. She was just about to go into starbucks when she saw that fiery redhead across the road standing outside a Subway. 'What's she doing there alone?' Beca thought to herself as her face dropped in confusion.

But obviously, she wasn't alone.

Beca slowly backed up out of sight and watched Chloe and this unknown boy, it looked like they were talking but she couldn't tell what they were saying. It also looked like Chloe had been crying. Beca couldn't tell who the boy was because he had his back towards her. 'I bet its Troy or.. Travis? Whatever his fucking name was' she thought. She was right.

He frantically looked around as Chloe was talking and Chloe put her hand at the back of his neck to stop him.

"Shit, please don't. Chloe, don't fucking kiss him" she whispered to herself.

A single tear slid down Beca's face as she turned away gasping for air. 'NO!' She thought as she saw Chloe's lips collide with Travis's.

She stood there, tears running down her face as she watched them. She was too numb to even move, all she could do was watch. Soon after, Chloe pulled away from Travis and slapped him across the face. Beca noticed Chloe's voice getting louder and Travis's face getting angrier. She hopped out of her hiding place and ran across the street, unaware of all the traffic, to the two of them.

"HEY!" She yelled while tapping Travis on the shoulder, he turned round just as Beca gave him a mean left hook. "Holy fucking shit, my hand!"

Chloe's POV

She heard a little tune coming from her phone signalling a text. She quickly hopped out of bed to get her phone, hoping it would be Beca. Instead it was Travis..

'Can you meet me at Subway or something? I want to apologise for last night'

Shit. Chloe questioned whether she should go or not. She needed to get closure on this whole situation but was meeting him the right thing to do?

'I'm on my way'

10 minutes later, Chloe arrived at Subway. She looked around outside and saw Travis standing with 2 untouched coffee's in his hand.

She walked up to him slowly, taking one of the coffee's in her hand. "Hi"

"Hey, you look nice"

"Cut the bullshit Trav, what do you want?"

"Um, I want to say sorry"

"For what? Ruining my relationship? Its a bit too late for-"

"No."

"What?"

Travis shuffled about and kicked the ground with his converse, "last night, I um.. I wasn't drunk."

"What.. What are you saying?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I took advantage of you, and.. That, wasn't cool"

Chloe's voice rose "What?!" She had tears streaming down her face, "You're supposed to be my friend Travis.." She said weakly. "Do you know how that makes me feel- LOOK AT ME!"

She grabbed the back of Travis' neck, he seemed to be looking everywhere but her eyes, "Knowing that you took advantage of me?! Friends don't do that! Why would you do that to me?!"

Chloe felt dry, rough lips crash against hers and it took her a few moments to comprehend what was happening. She quickly pushed Travis away and slapped him across the face. "I'm in love with you, Chloe!"

"You think I care?" Chloe yelled while hitting Travis as hard as she could, "You've ruined my life you stupid piece of-"

Chloe felt a sharp shooting pain at the side of her face and soon felt a burning sensation in her cheek. Her head was spinning as she held onto the side of her face and she could hear cars beeping their horns. Then she heard a voice, a very familiar voice shout "HEY!"

Then before she knew, Travis was on the floor and the voice seemed to get angrier, "Holy fucking shit, my hand!"

"Beca?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Beca?"

"Holy shit!" Beca gasped out as she held her injured hand against her body. Chloe rushed over to Beca and put her hand on her back as she fought back tears, "Are you okay?"

Beca questioned whether to look up at the redhead. She didn't want to look in to her eyes, because she knew that as soon as she would, she would be captivated. But she looked up, and shock ricocheted over her body as she saw blood running down Chloe's cheek.

"Oh my God, your face!"

"No- No I'm fine, how's your hand?"

"Chloe you've got a gash above your eye and your cheek is covered in blood, you need to get that cleaned up!" Beca spat out, angry with what Travis had done. He must have cut Chloe's eye with his ring when he hit her because, as he got up, he had blood on his hand which held a silver ring. "Look what you've done, you douche bag!"

"Chloe I'm sor-"

"Don't fucking talk to her!" Beca yelled as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, soon to escort her up the street to Chloe's house, leaving Travis standing with a bust up nose.

The two girls walked to Chloe's in complete silence. 10 minutes later they arrived back and Beca immediately fetched a wet towel and started cleaning the blood from Chloe's cheek, (with her good hand, that is)

After a few moments of Beca dabbing at Chloe's cut and putting a band-aid over it, Chloe wrapped Beca's hand up in a bandage. "I don't think its broken, but we can go to the hospital if you want"

"No, its fine. Thanks" she simply said, standing sitting at the other side of the room, avoiding looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Beca, I.." She didn't know what she was trying to explain, she couldn't form words. Instead she opted for plan B, walking across the room and sitting next to Beca. She put her hand on Beca's thigh and when Beca didn't move, she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I'm sorry.. I'm so, so sorry"

They sat there on the sofa for what seemed like forever. Beca unmoved, with her hands resting on her thighs and Chloe snuggled up to her side. The redhead then lifted her head and looked at Beca with a blissful look. She slowly inched her face closer and kissed the corner of Beca's mouth. Then she kissed her again on the lips, but Beca didn't kiss her back. "No!" The brunette quickly shot up and stood in front of Chloe, who was now sat on the sofa with a scared look on her face. "You can't just kiss me, and expect everything to be okay, Chloe!"

"Beca I've said I'm sorry, you don't know how bad I feel right now and I-"

"Don't you see? You've broken my heart Chloe" Beca said in an exhausted tone, "I opened up to you. I trusted you, Chloe. And you just.. You go and crush my heart, just like that!" She said with a click of her fingers.

Chloe looked up at her but before she could say anything, Beca carried on talking in that hurt tone that Chloe hated.

"I know you was drunk Chloe, but.. Just seeing you with him, it.. It killed me. And.. And I don't think I can ever look at you again without knowing that you broke my heart." Beca was fighting through her tears now as she stared down at Chloe, looking more vulnerable than she's ever seen her. "I'm sorry but.. I don't think I can do this anymore, Chlo" she breathed and looked to the floor.

Beca suddenly heard movement and looked up to see Chloe standing in front of her. Her eyes weren't beaming like they normally do, they were glossed with tears and just seeing this broke Beca's heart even more. The redhead put her hands at the back of Beca's neck and rested her forehead against the brunette's, she pulled her head closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. This time, Beca kissed her back. "Chlo, we cant-"

"Just one last time.." Chloe whispered through her tears. "Please"

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe again and opened her mouth as the redhead slowly manoeuvred her tongue inside. Beca's insides collapsed as Chloe slid her hands down to her waist, and then to the back of her thighs. 'I shouldn't be doing this, I should NOT be doing this!' Beca thought to herself. But she couldn't bring it in her to stop.

Chloe pulled Beca up and Beca wrapped her legs around the redhead's waist as the kiss got more passionate.

Before Beca knew it, she was completely naked underneath Chloe with the redhead straddling her thighs. Chloe pulled away for a moment to take in Beca's beauty. "I don't want to lose y-"

"Don't talk" Beca whispered as she wrapped her hand round the back of Chloe's neck pulling her in for a kiss and tugging at the bottom of the ginger's shirt. Chloe then took off her own shirt and jeans and climbed back on top of Beca and putting her knee where Beca needed her, sending a shock up her body.

Beca leaned back onto her elbows as Chloe kissed every part of Beca's upper body. Starting at her lips, slowly working her way down her neck. Onto her collar bone. Down her chest. Onto her stomach. Beca let out soft moans with every kiss. As Chloe kissed the brunette on the lips again and slid her tongue across her bottom lip, she took off her underwear, not breaking contact with Beca.

Beca wanted to protest so bad, but she just wanted to be with Chloe one last time before things were over for good.

The two of them made love, it was intense and meaningful. But after, they lay in bed together looking at the ceiling, with awkward air surrounding them. After a while, Chloe looked over at Beca, who was sleeping, and she wanted, so bad, to just cuddle up to her, just to let her know that she was there. But reality slapped her in the face and she remembered that she wasn't entitled to do that anymore. She turned on her side and sobbed into the pillow. She sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably until she felt movement in the bed at the side of her. She didn't move though, she just lay there clutching the pillow as tears stained the pillow.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered as she hovered over the emotional redhead. "Chloe, look at me"

As Chloe turned over, Beca saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She saw how broken she was, and didn't want to see her like that, ever. But if she left now without a word, like someone would after a lousy one night stand, she knows she wouldn't be able to get that image of Chloe's reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks out of her head.

"Chloe, I.. I don't want this to be our last time" she breathed as fresh tears filled her eyes, "I love you"

Oh my God, please don't hate me! This isn't really my best chapter as it only took me like half an hour to write and I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but then again, its a positive cliffhanger, right? Things are going to get better I promise! Please leave reviews and tell me what I could improve etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, first off I'll start by saying I am SO SORRY for not updating. I just haven't had any time on my hands! secondly, this is gonna be the last chapter but I might do like a epilogue or something. Is that what they're called? Yeah anyway, thank you to everybody who left a review/favourited and actually read this story! You're all awesome! If you wanna yell at me for ending this then my twitter name is Anna_Kendrick11. Awesome, on with the story then!

...

Chloe woke up and was disappointed to see an empty space next to her on the bed. She looked at the time on her phone and it read 9:37. 'I'm never up this early' Chloe thought to herself as she sat up in bed and yawned. She got out of bed and put on her clothes from the previous day. She walked out of the bedroom, went into the bathroom to freshen up and then made her way downstairs. She saw Beca in the kitchen wearing a shirt that was too big for her and some short shorts. She stopped for a second and took in the brunette's beauty. How could someone look so beautiful at this time on a morning, especially wearing clothes as simple as that?

Beca was making waffles when she heard the stairs creak. She turned round and smiled as she saw Chloe walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey you, I made breakfast" Beca smiled and placed a plate of waffles in front of the redhead as she sat down at the table. Chloe thanked her and smiled as Beca sat down opposite her and tucked in to her waffles.

"I'm sorry-" Chloe started.

"Stop. I'm happy, okay? I love you, and I'm sorry for being like this but.. It hurt, but I'm over it, so can we just enjoy breakfast?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah"

The two of them ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence and were now cuddling on the couch, Chloe's head nuzzled into Beca's neck, listening to Beca's mixes. Beca heard a whimper come from the girl at the side of her, soon after that she felt shaking at her side and wet droplets dripping on her neck. She instantly pulled away from Chloe to see the redhead crying with her head in her hands.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Beca asked in a soothing tone as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Beca, I'm so sorry"

"Hey" the brunette pulled back and cupped the redhead's cheeks with the palm of her hands. "Shh, tell me what's wrong"

Chloe wiped her tears and calmed herself, letting out a soft breath, she began; "I just can't help but think how much I've fucked things up!" It wasn't often that Chloe swore, "It's just.. I- I hate myself for how much.. How much I've hurt you and- And I'm so sorry. We're probably never going to have what we had before and that.. Kills me, and you won't ever be able to trust me again and- And it's all my fault!"

Beca's eyes instantly filled with tears as she watched her girlfriend hysterically sobbing in front of her. "Chloe, I'm not gonna say what you did didn't hurt me, because it did. But.. I love you, and yeah it will take time for me to trust you again. But that doesn't mean I won't ever be able to. I want to be able to trust you, Chloe. And I believe you when you say that you're sorry. I believed you the very first time you said it, I just.. I was mad at you. But I missed you and.. And I'll never leave you, Chloe"

Chloe held on to Beca and slid her hand to the back of her neck, she gently pulled her in for a long, heartfelt kiss. Beca could feel Chloe's tears on her cheeks, and that was when she let her own tears fall. The two of them let out a breath when they broke apart. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's and kept her eyes closed, "I'll never hurt you again, Beca"

The brunette also closed her eyes and smiled at the lust in Chloe's voice. She knew that she meant every word, and just that one sentence calmed both of them down because they realised then, in that moment, that no matter what happened, they could get through it together.

There was a long pause before Chloe spoke up again. "I'm taking you out.. I have somewhere I want to show you"

Beca smiled and Chloe grinned back at her.

Half an hour later...

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Beca asked, one hand over her eyes and the other hand gripping Chloe's.

"No, keep them shut." Chloe answered, "Cheeky"

"Come onnnnn" Beca slurred.

"Okay, okay. Open"

Beca removed her hand from her eyes and gasped as she was met with a glistening lake, reflecting the beautiful sun. She looked around her and the sight was like something from a postcard, or a picture that a celebrity had put on instagram (because let's face it, all celebrities seem to take the best instagram photo's with no filter, its like a gift or something)

She looked down and took a step back when she noticed the front of her shoes were about an inch away from the edge of the wooden platform they were standing on. "Chloe" she managed to breath out as she looked around once more and then into the redhead's beaming eyes.

"After we fought, I took a walk" she started, "I just kept walking and walking until I happened to stumble upon this lake. I'd never seen it before"

"It is pretty secret" Beca responded, looking across the lake and noticing how secluded it looked. There was nobody else around, just them two. Beca gave Chloe's hand another squeeze and the redhead smiled at the contact.

"Yeah.. That's why I want it to be our little secret area.. To, you know, hang out and stuff. Just us. Its just so secluded and beautiful, you know?"

Beca looked back at Chloe and smiled, "I'd love that" she answered, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. Chloe responded by bringing both her arms to embrace Beca, resting one hand on her waist, and the other on her lower back.

They stood there for what seemed like ages until Chloe gulped and spoke up again, "I want you to know that I am truly sorry, Beca."

When Beca didn't respond, Chloe took this as a sign to carry on. "I will never be able to go a day without regretting what I did to you.." She paused, "And I know what I did was unforgivable-"

"Chloe, I have forgiven you" Beca interrupted.

Chloe took a deep breath, waited a moment and then kissed Beca on her hairline, 'This is it, Beale' she thought to herself.

"Looking up from underneath" she started singing.

"Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still look the same to me

As before I went under"

Beca closed her eyes for a second, taking in the beauty of her girlfriend's voice.

"And it's peaceful in the deep

Cathedral where you cannot breathe

No need to pray, no need to speak

Now I am under all"

The brunette looked up at Chloe with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't say a word as Chloe carried on singing, looking out into the water.

"And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go, Never let me go

Never let me go, Never let me go"

Beca felt hot tears run down her face, just as Chloe looked down to gaze into the brunette's eyes. Her own eyes were full of unshed tears.

"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me"

She finally let the tears fall as she still kept her eyes fixed onto Beca's. Although she was crying, she put so much emotion into the song that she still sounded perfect. Her voice was raspy and shaky but it showed Beca how much she meant every word.

"But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Though the pressure's hard to take

It's the only way I can escape

It seems a heavy choice to make

And now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go, Never let me go

Never let me go, Never let me go"

As she finished the last notes of the song, she felt Beca's lips collide with hers. The brunette's hands were cupping Chloe's face as their tears mixed. Chloe felt even more tears falling from her eyes as she put all she had into the kiss. All the 'I miss you's', 'I love you's' and 'I'll never leave you's' were put into the kiss, and Beca knew how much Chloe meant every word of the song she just serenaded her with.

Beca let out a shuddering breathe when Chloe pulled away from the kiss. The redhead had her arms around the back of Beca's neck and rested her forehead against the hers as she tried to control her breathing. "Beca" she breathed out after a few minutes of silence.

"Y-" she cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"You're the most perfect person I've ever had the luck of knowing. You're perfect in every way, shape and form" she felt a tear slide down her face again, "and you're everything I could ever wish for."

"Chloe" was all Beca managed to say before Chloe spoke up again.

"I love you." She took a deep breath again, still resting her forehead against Beca's, both with closed eyes, "I love your smile. I love the way you say my name and the way you hold me so close to you when I hug you. As if it's the last time or something"

"What-"

"I love how you always make me feel safe when I'm with you.. Even if you are small" she let out a soft laugh, "I love how the best part of my day is getting to see your face. Even if it's only for a few minutes."

Beca fluttered her eyes open and squeezed them tight again, letting tears fall freely down her face.

"I love how whenever I'm with you, I just want to kiss you and never ever stop" Chloe's voice started getting shaky as she carried on with her monologue. "I love h- how I can fall in love with you all over again, just by- by seeing you smile.." Beca smiled at this and her heart melted as Chloe let out a little sob, "I- I love how you stay awake with me just to talk, even if you are t- tired. I love how you b- bring me ice cream when I'm not feeling too well" she pulled Beca even closer to her (if it was remotely possible) and the brunette slowly slid her hands to the back of Chloe's neck, placing a soft kiss on her lips which made the redhead shudder.

"That was.. Unbeatable" she smirked, "I love you so much" she sighed, "God, you don't understand how much I love you" she smiled.

"I think I have an idea" Chloe laughed breathlessly.

They stood there again for what seemed like forever until they realised that it was getting dark out. "We should head back" Beca suggested.

The two of them walked hand in hand up the path next to the lake. You can imagine what it looked like. Chloe got the girl. She was finally happy. If this was a movie, it would be one of those 'cliché and predictable' ones that Beca can't stand. The two walking up the road into the sunset, ready to start a perfect life together. It's almost the same in every movie. But now that Beca's had her very own movie ending, maybe she now understands why Chloe loves them so much. Because she deserves this. They both do.


	16. Chapter 16

"Its happening! I don't think I can do this!" the brunette yelled to nobody in particular.

"Are you okay, Becs?" Luke asked the frantic woman, "you don't look too good."

"I'm fine, I'm good! I'm great"

"Okay-"

"I said I'm fine, Luke!"

"I know!" He responded defensively.

"I.. Shit, sorry. I'm just really nervous"

"I know, Beca but trust me, it'll be fine, okay?"

"Fuck. Were you this nervous?"

"You remember how I was, Beca" he started, "you just told me to grow some balls and stop being a pussy"

"You were being pretty girly about it"

"And now so are you! So just go!"

"Okay, I'm meeting her at the restaurant in.." She looked at her phone and noticed it was 6:02, "2 minutes ago! Fuck's sake Luke!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, you were the one who started freaking out!"

"I'm going now, okay, I'm ready!"

"Good luck!" He yelled behind her before the door slammed shut.

...

The brunette slammed her foot on the brake as she parked in the restaurant of where she and Chloe shared their first date. She ran inside, (well, she had heels on so she tried to run inside) and noticed the familiar ginger hair sat by the window seat.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I'm late!" She shouted breathlessly before she even reached her girlfriend. Chloe looked up at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes but just brushed it off, "its fine."

The brunette didn't notice the hurt tone in her girlfriend's voice, so she picked up a menu and started a conversation.

"So how was your day?"

"It was good" Chloe replied softly, "Aubrey got me an interview with her boss for next week"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah.. How's that mix coming along?"

The brunette smiled, she had been trying out a mix for about a week now and it was driving her crazy. "I've finally finished it"

"Can I hear it?" Chloe smiled.

"Soon" the brunette replied with a big smile. "What do you want to order?"

"Um, well I've been looking and I'm definitely getting the tomato and basil soup starter.. I think the lobster sounds nice but I also think the steak looks- Beca what are you doing?" She looked at Beca who seemed to be looking at something on her lap.

"Hmm?"

"Are you texting?" She asked the brunette with a frown.

"What- no.. Yes, I jus-" Beca was going to explain that she was texting Luke to see if everything was ready in the apartment, (he was decorating it for when they got home) but was cut off by the redhead's angry voice.

"Jesus Christ, Beca! We're in a restaurant! Can't you keep business at work for once in your life?!"

"Chloe its not-"

"No, Beca! I'm sick of you b-"

"Chloe keep your voice down, you're making a scene" Beca whispered sternly.

"I don't care! You can't even go one night without having to check up on something or someone at the station! Ever since Luke's made you manager, you've been so distant lately and you just can't even-"

"Chloe!"

"Shut up and listen to me! It's our anniversary Beca and I thought you would at least have the decency to leave your phone at home or- or something! I'm sick of being second best after your career!"

"It's not work!" Beca responded defensively.

"Who is it then?!" Chloe snapped.

"I.."

The redhead looked over at Beca for a moment. Her blue eyes stared at Beca who didn't dare to make eye contact with her. It felt like an eternity before Chloe painfully slid her chair against the wooden restaurant floor and stormed out of the building.

"Shit" Beca mumbled to herself as she followed Chloe, giving the waiter an apologetic look. This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

"Chloe, wait!"

"Just take me home"

"Let me explain-"

"Beca! You can either take me home right now, or-"

The redhead was cut off by Beca's phone ringing. Chloe sighed as Beca took the phone out of her pocket and frowned at the screen. "I'm sorry I gotta take thi-"

"Go for it, be my guest!" She threw her hands up in the air.

...

After the phone call, Beca was driving Chloe and herself home in silence. She felt the woman's eyes burning a hole in the side of her face and she could just feel the frustration in the way the redhead was breathing.

It was a long time before Chloe spoke up, "Are you cheating on me?"

The brunette sighed exhaustively as she pulled in to the side of the road. "Please tell me that wasn't serious.." When the redhead didn't reply, Beca could feel anger bubbling up inside of her. "You're serious aren't you?! You think I'm fucking cheating on you?!"

"Babe please don't yell I just-"

"Don't call me that! You can't accuse me of cheating on you and then go and call me that and tell me not to yell!"

"I'm sorry!" She defended on the verge of tears, "you've just been so secretive lately and like, e- everytime I walk in to a room, you quickly shut your laptop as if you're hiding s- something!" The brunette closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill out as she listened to the love of her life crying, "and I heard you on the phone the other day, you kept.. You kept saying 'I don't think I can do this' and 'what if she leaves me?' and I just assumed the worst because.. I- because I would never leave you and-"

"Stop!" The brunette yelled as she rested her head on the steering while that she was gripping onto. There was another deafening silence before Beca rooted in her pocket and pulled out a small black box. She threw the object onto Chloe's lap and simply said, "that's why I've been so secretive"

Chloe slowly picked the box up and opened it up, revealing a small silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. She gasped when she picked it up carefully and noticed the inscription on the inside. 'Never let me go'

"Beca I'm sorry-"

"No" she finally looked at the redhead, "I'm sorry.. Its my fault that I've been so secretive and distant, I should- I should have known that you'd start to question it but I was too stupid to realise."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating"

"I would never cheat on you Chloe"

"I know" the redhead responded as she looked at the ring again.

The brunette took the ring from Chloe's hand and shifted about in her seat so that she was facing her, "This wasn't how this was supposed to go, but.. Chloe Beale. You're the most beautiful, amazing, talented and funniest woman I've ever met. You're the only person I've ever loved enough to lay myself bare in front of. You know all my insecurities, my weaknesses, everything" tears were streaming down the redhead's face at this point. "You make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same.. Chlo, will you marry me?" The brunette asked with a huge tearful smile.

"Of course!" She threw her arms around her soon to be wife and let her put the ring on her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" the brunette smiled. She then turned to plug her phone into the radio and her new mix of 'Never let me go' and 'Hardest of hearts' came through the speakers.

Chloe smiled brightly and pulled Beca in for a long passionate kiss, their first kiss as fiances. When the two finally pulled away from each other, the mix was over and Chloe found herself smiling at how perfect this was.

"Thank you" she whispered. "I'll never let you go"


End file.
